Halloween
by LScarlet
Summary: Es halloween, FairyTail prepara una fiesta. Lucy no tiene vestido, pero Mira la ayuda. Natsu no puede apartar sus ojos de ella / - No les entiendo, ¿por qué ninguno se decide?- ¿A quienes no entiendes Mira?Mirajanne les miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Perfecto. Llevaría a cabo uno de sus planes. Mal summary. 100%NALU. LEAN! Dedicado a Luni-Lu 123


Eyyyy! Que tal chicos? Como os fue halloween? Os dieron muchos sustos? Os disfrazastais? CONTADME!

Bueno bueno, en mi fic ¿Podemos volver a amar? (viva la publi subliminar xD) hice una pregunta y prometí que quien respondiera primero tendría una sorpresita!

**Asique como LUNI-LU 123 fue la ganadora: Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a ti! Y la pareja será NALU, tu preferida de Fairy Tail! :3**

Estos personajes pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima-sama.

* * *

**Halloween**

- Lucy! Ven a ayudarme!

- Voy!

La rubia fue corriendo a terminar de colocar las mesas con Erza y ayudar a las demás personas a colocar la comida en ellas; FairyTail se preparaba para la gran fiesta de la muerte: halloween.

Cuando terminaron, las chicas se dirigeron a una habitación de la planta superior. Todas empezaron a disfrazarse pero la Heartphilia tenía un problema... Con el problema de la renta de este mes, ahora tenia un problema aun mayor: no tenía traje. Veía como todas se vestían y se ponían preciosas mientras ella estaba sentada en un sofá con su clásica vestimenta.

Mira se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, iba vestida de demonio y una de las alas chocó con la pobre Lucy haciendo que saliera del trance en el que se había metido.

- Lucy, ¿por qué no te vistes?

- ¿Eh? Ah, pues porque no tengo nada que ponerme...

- ¿¡Como!? Eso lo arreglo yo en un momento

Mira le sonrió y se fue corriendo, dejando a una Lucy confundida. Al rato volvió con un vestido que hizo a la rubia quedarse paralizada.

Acababa de empezar la fiesta, todos reían y bebían. Un Natsu vestido del conde drácula peleaba con un Gray, dios de la muerte.

Pero hubo algo que los distrajo de su pelea, todos miraban las escaleras boquiabiertos. Ellos siguieron sus miradas, para encontrarse con una figula imponente. Una persona vestida con un enorme traje blanco de novia rasgado y lleno de sangre el cual, al bajar las escaleras, dejaba ver una hermosa pierna con una media hasta el muslo y un hermoso tacón. El vestido era palabra de honor, y en uno de sus brazos había un guante lleno de agujeros. Una cabellera rubia despeinada estaba recogida en un pinado deshecho, y una cara pálida como la nieve y con aspecto de muerta se dejaba entrever por el gran velo que llevaba.

Natsu se quedó enbobado, junto a los demás. Era terrorífica pero aun así hermosa.

Cuando la Heartphilia llegó abajo, fue asaltada por un Leo que deseaba bailar con ella, al cual complació. Y mientras ella bailaba al dulce son de la música, un pelirosa no podía apartar la vista de ella. Sentía como la gente le hablaba pero sus voces eran acalladas por el propio sonido de su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Mira no dejaba de observar tanto a Natsu como a Lucy. El primero se pasaba el rato admirandola, a veces hacía el amago de ir hacia ella y pedirle que le concediera un baile, pero al final nunca se decidía.

Y mientras tanto, Lucy miraba a Natsu cuando ninguna de sus parejas la atosigaba o cuando el no era consciente de que ella le miraba. A veces le veía levantarse y en su interior deseaba que fuera para pedirle un baile, pero luego volvía a sentarse y aquello la desilusionaba.

- No les entiendo, ¿por qué ninguno se decide? - susurró Mira, mas para si misma que para un Gray y una Erza que estaban pasando por ahí.

- ¿A quienes no entiendes Mira?

Mirajanne les miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Perfecto. Llevaría a cabo uno de sus planes.

- ¡Eh, llamitas!

Natsu dirió su mirada a Gray, el cual solo sonreía en forma de burla y se dirigía hacia Lucy. _Oh, no... Lucy no le dirá que sí ¿verdad? ¡EHH! ¿Por qué le sonríe de esa forma Lucy? Con los demás no sonreía tanto, con los demás a veces hasta mostraba cara de aburrimiento. ¿Por qué con Gray no? Para, para. No es para tanto. Solo es un baile, un baile con el estúpido de Gray. Estupido y pervertido y nudista y perverso y... ¡Mierda! Necesito salir yo también para estar más cerca por si hace algo raro. Pero, ¿como?_

- Natsu, ¿quieres que bailemos?

El nombrado miró hacia arriba y encontró a Erza. ¡Aquello era perfecto!

Se levantó y fueron a la pista, la canción pasaba lenta para el pobre Natsu, quien era consciente de que estaba prestando más atención a la rubia que a su pareja pero poco le importaba. Todo lo que sentía era subir su temperatura y apretar más fuerte de la cuenta la mano de la Scarlet.

De pronto, la canción fue cortada y la voz de la Strauss se escuchó por todo el gremio.

- Mina! Espero que esten disfrutando. Ahora vamos a darle paso a una de las canciones más romanticas de la noche. Por favor, chicas miren a su derecha y chicos a su izquierda y dirijanse hacia esa persona. Y a bailar! Y los que están sentados, ¡levantense y vayan a por alguien!

Tanto Lucy como Natsu miraron hacia los lados mandados y... Se encontraron con los ojos del otro. Un inmediato sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia, la cual se acercaba lentamente a Natsu. Este estaba nervioso, sentía como su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, ella se acercaba y con cada paso que daba, algo en su interior saltaba de alegría.

Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, se sonrieron y él le tendió la mano. La música empezó a sonar y bailaron al hermoso son de la balada. Sus corazones latían al unísono. Natsu se acercó al oído de la Heartphilia y susurró.

- Eres la novia cadaver más bella que ha exisitido nunca.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, el pelirosa porque no sabía que fuera capaz de decir cosas tan bonitas y la rubia porque apenas si le llegaba aire a los pulmones.

Natsu no podía moverse, quería moverse pero no podía y aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Poco a poco fue volviendo a tener el control de su cuerpo y subió lentamente las manos, tomó la cara de Lucy y unió sus labios en un tosco beso que luego pasó a ser un beso cargado de dulzura y amor.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, no fueron conscientes de la mirada de todos los del gremio y la mirada satisfactoria de Mira, Gray y Erza.

- Te amo, Natsu.

- Te amo, Luce - ambos sonrieron felices de ser correspondidos y de que diera la 'casualidad' de que pudieran haber bailado al final - Ahora es cuando debería morderte para convertirte en MIA ¿no?

Ella se rió divertida pero no se esperaba que él lo hiciera realmente. Sí, Natsu estaba mordiendole el cuello. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el Dragneel la miraba sonriendo travieso y ella debía tener un enorme chupetón en el cuello.

- ¡NATSU!

El nombrado la tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo de un gremio que tan solo atinaba a reir sin parar.

Cuando pararon de correr por el cansancio, Lucy estuvo regañando a Natsu hasta que él, cansado de las broncas de ella, la besó para que guardara silencio.

- Eres el idiota más grande que conozco - Él volvió a besarla.

- Y no quiero que vuelvas a morderme - Natsu lamió aquel chupetón.

- Sí quieres - La besó de nuevo.

- Te odio - Otro beso

- Me amas - Uno más

- Te amo, Natsu idiota.

- Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez no había más palabras que discutir ni más frases que les interrumpiesen. Solo había amor.

* * *

TARAAAAAAN

Y este ha sido mi fic especial de Halloween.

Lucy: PERO LAURA, ES LUNES ¡HACE CUATRO DÍAS QUE FUE HALLOWEEN!

Sumimasen... Realmente empecé a escribirlo el viernes pero entre unas cosas y otras... Pufff no tengo tiempo de nada!

Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije antes, este fic se lo dedico a** Luni-Lu 123**.

**Les quiero! Espero sus reviews. Nos leemos!**


End file.
